soul eater-The pain between Black star and Tsubaki
by MsHoodWinked
Summary: this is basicly about Black star and Tsubaki and how there family were
1. Chapter 1

Soul eater-[The pain between Black star and Tsubaki ]

Chapter 1

(In Black star's and Tsubaki's house)

Before you can read any further, I wanted to say that this is my first manage I wrote but I have been reading over it and I think you guys might like it but if not reveiw me so you can tell my what need to take out or what i need to put and I will read them,thank you hope you enjoy it.

Tsubaki yells out "dinner ready in 3 minutes." [4 minutes pass] Tsubaki says Black star!(silence) she says it again but still nothing.

Tsubaki worried her self so she walks in to black star's room and saw him asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on his arm and said to herself "Black star how late did you sleep last night" Black star heard her noise jump and said yelled INTRUDER then punch Tsubaki in the face. Tsubaki didnt see it coming when it happen she look up at black star. Black star look at her and worried. Tsubaki had cried and Black star put he's hand on her eye but she push it away. She started crying some more and then ran away out the door. Black star was more worried because he never saw her like this. He ran out to get her.

when he found her she was on top house. He went to her, sat down next to her then he looked at her eye. Tsubaki covered it, looked up in the sky and said when i was a kid my family lived in this house we loved to play games but when I was nine my mother cheated on my father. Tsubaki said to black star do you know who she cheated on. Black star just stared. Tsubaki laugh a little bit and said my dad best friend...and 13 others. Black star look surprise and said I can beat that score im the biggest star in the world! Tsubaki said this was never a joke do know what else happend black star!My father beat up my mother and my brother tried to stop him but my dad push him out of the way and thats the reason i cried because i was only nine when i saw that! Black star said to Tsubaki "well you had the easier life I never got to see my parents because there insane and like to kill people to eat there SOULS but i dont complain!" Tsubaki got up and looked at black star she said "your right i shouldn't complain." Black star said "no don't do this Tsubaki" and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away and said "your the first person I told this to" and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul Eater-[ The pain between Black star and Tsubaki** **]**_  


**Thank you for still reading this but I do need your review**

** on this I'm not sure what i need in this or take out so please **

**comment or reveiw**

_(outside of school)_

Black star look at Tsubaki when she went away but he said to himself

"She going to come back any minute know there's no way she can stay

away from a star like me." Later on in the morning Black star woke up

when he woke up look awful but said he slept well. He look around the

house and saw nothing black star look into the fringe for food. Black star

picked up a ice cream box and looked blankly at it. He through the ice

cream box and said "I don't need fish anyway" completely not knowing

it was a ice cream box.

Black star was heading to school thinking about Tsubaki and what she said.

Black star was at the school and open the door when he did the bell rang

and every one was running out the doors while Black star was getting stomp on.

When everyone was out Maka,Soul,Kid,Liz and Patty stared at him. Patty laugh

and soul helped Black star up.

Soul ask Black star "Why are you here,school is over?" Black star looked confused

at first but then grinned and then said "I guess I was being to big of a star time

couldn't keep up with me." Maka kept looking around and ask Black "If he knew where

Tsubaki was at."Everyone else said "yea were is she." Black star said she'll come

back later." "Why do you say that where did she go." Liz said. Black star told them

what happened with him and Tsubaki. There was silents then Maka pulled a book out

of thin air and hit Black star in the head he fall on the floor bleeding. Maka yelled

"GO FIND HER NOW!" Black star got up and said "ok ok ill go" then he started walking away.

The moon was up Maka and Soul were looking for souls to collect. When they were

walking they saw the lights on in Black star and Tsubaki's house.

Maka wanted to go see if Tsubaki came back. As Maka and Soul walk to the door

they heard crying. Maka and Soul looked at each other then Maka open the door.


End file.
